1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation, and particularly to a heat dissipation apparatus utilizing a plurality of radial fins for dissipating heat generated by electronic components.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that if heat generated by electronic components such as integrated circuit chips during operation is not efficiently removed, these electronic components may suffer damage. Thus, heat dissipation apparatuses are often used to cool the electronic components.
A typical heat dissipation apparatus includes a heat sink and a fan mounted thereon. The heat sink includes a heat conductive core thermally connecting with an electronic component and a plurality of fins extending radially and outwardly from the heat conductive core. During operation, the heat conductive core transfers heat from the electronic component to the fins. The fan generates airflow towards the fins to dissipate heat therefrom.
In the heat dissipation apparatus, since the airflow leaves the fan in a downward spiral pattern and the fins are vertical flat plates, it is difficult for the airflow from the fan to enter air channels between the fins. Thus, heat dissipation efficiency of the heat dissipation apparatus is reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation apparatus which overcomes the described limitations.